


An Unlikely Trio

by notyoursherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky is a good boyfriend, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Domestic, Flash is a jerk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Oneshot, Peter is cute, Starker, Suggestions, WinterIronSpider, ned leeds is a good best friend, prompt, slight angst, tony is a good boyfriend, winter soldier - Freeform, winteriron, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Prompt: idk if you're still taking prompts, but winterironspider with cuddles would be amazingWhat the prompt says. Need I say any more?





	An Unlikely Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with the suggestion of sexual acts, you are perfectly welcome to exit out of this work.

_Prompt: idk if you're still taking prompts, but winterironspider with cuddles would be amazing_

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Peter was walking down the halls of Midtown High school towards the front doors, his long-time best friend Ned next to him, when a very familiar and very unwelcome voice yelled through the halls at them.

 

“Hey Penis!” Flash called, jogging up behind the two. Peter sighed, not wanting to deal with the hispanic teen. “Hey, listen when you’re talking to your superiors!” Clenching his hands slightly on the straps of his backpack he walked a little faster, trying his hardest not to acknowledge the bully. He only got a few more steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around to face a sneering Flash.

 

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter sighed, resigned. He could have easily gotten out of his grip, but didn’t want to out himself as a superhero, instead playing the part of a weak, nerdy teen.

 

“Who’s jacket is this, huh?” Flash sneered, looking Peter over. He had stolen Bucky’s leather jacket, as he didn’t thermoregulate well due to having spider DNA. “How old is this shirt? Couldn’t afford a new one?” Oh yeah, he had also stolen one of Tony's band shirts.

 

Next to him, Ned, the ever loyal best friend, stepped up slightly. “Go away, Flash.”

 

Said teen turned his attention to the larger boy for a moment. “Is it yours, fatso? Oh wait, you’re too fat!” It wasn’t a very creative jibe but Peter could tell it still hurt anyways.

 

“It’s none of your business, Flash.” Peter said, upset and annoyed.

 

Moving back to him Flash was silent for a few seconds before false surprise crossed his face. “Oh! Did you suck some old guy off and he gave his jacket to you? Did you whore yourself out for money?”

 

Hurt flashed across Peter’s face and Flash seemed to falter slightly. Eyes watering slightly Peter replied, “I am not a slut, and I didn’t whore myself out and I never will. I have to get home.” And with that, Peter turned away and speed-walked down the hall and out the front door followed by Ned, both teens missing the regretful look that went over Flash’s face for the briefest moment.

 

Pushing the double doors open he jogged down the steps, trying to not let tears fall. Slowing at the bottom, he harshly rubbed at his eyes with his palms, breathing deeply. Hs sixth sense prickled slightly, alerting him to Ned’s comforting presence.

 

“Hey man, don’t listen to Flash. He’s just jealous.” Looking gratefully at Ned, Peter smiled slightly and laughed wetly.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Dude, I’m serious. You know Tony and Bucky would never make you do that stuff!” Ned exclaimed. He was one of the only other people that knew of the three’s relationship, and when he learned of it, actually marched up to the tower and gave a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and an ex-HYDRA assassin the shovel talk. They were pretty sure MJ knew also. It wouldn’t be very surprising. “I bet, if he knew that shirt was THE Tony Stark’s, he would never had called it old. Even though it is. You know what I mean."

 

Giggling at his friend, Peter rubbed the leather sleeves of his jacket over his eyes, getting rid of any remaining wetness. “Thanks man. Don’t listen to him either. Anyways, I gotta get back to the tower. See you Monday?”

 

Ned nodded, a little awe in his eyes. “I still can’t believe you live at Avengers Tower. See you!” Walking the opposite direction of his friend, Peter waved back at him and continued on his way to the subway. Just as Midtown was out of sight, a discreet black car pulled up next to him, the window rolling down and a familiar figure leaning slightly out of it.

 

“Hey kid,” Happy called, car slowing to a stop. “Hop in.”

 

“Happy?” Peter asked, confused. “I thought you were with Ms. Potts in Malibu for a meeting?”

 

“I was, we finished early. Get in.” And with that Happy leaned back into the car and rolled the window up. Pleasantly surprised, Peter opened the back door and hopped into the car, shutting it and sliding his backpack onto the seat next to him.

 

Looking out the window at the scenery that passed by, he thought back to what Flash was saying. Was he really whoring himself out to Bucky and Tony? Was that the only reason he was allowed to live in the tower? Did they really love him? As Peter thought self-depreciating thoughts, Happy looked back at him through the overhead mirror, concerned. It wasn’t like the teen to be so quiet and not ramble. As he drove, Happy discreetly pulled his phone out and texted Tony and Bucky in their group chat dedicated to protecting Peter that the teen knew nothing about.

 

_justaglorifiedbabysitter: Something’s wrong with the kid._

 

_tonystank: is he hurt??_

 

_tonystank: whats wrong?_

 

_terminator: ill Kill Whoever hurt him_

 

Rolling his eyes slightly at the overprotective two, Happy tapped out a response.

 

_justaglorifiedbabysitter: He’s not hurt, just quiet._

 

_tonystank: somethings definitely wrong and I will not have it_

 

_terminator: you Think It was that flash Kid_

 

_tonystank: it better not or ill be arrested for assaulting a minor_

 

_justaglorifiedbabysitter: Tony._

 

_tonystank: fine. no promises._

 

_terminator: protocol Make peter feel better Is A go_

 

_tonystank: we really need a better name for that. ill get the blankets._

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Stepping out of the car and into the private backdoor of the tower, Peter walked into the elevator there and leaned his head back.

 

“Hello Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him warmly. “Sir and Sergeant Barnes are currently in the penthouse. Would you like me to take you to them?”

 

“Sure FRIDAY, thanks.” Looking down at his feet Peter sighed, in a sour mood. All he wanted was to take a nap. Feeling the elevator come to a stop he looked up and stepped out just as the elevator finished opening. Passing the den, he caught movement in his peripheral vision and when he turned, both Tony and Bucky were there, surrounded by a mass of blankets.

 

“Hey babe!” Tony greeted, walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead. Smiling slightly, he pushed his head into the older man’s chest, newfound smile quickly falling. “Whats wrong, huh?” He asked, looking down at Peter.

 

Walking over Bucky ran his flesh hand through Peter’s hair, the teen melting into his hand. “Hey doll. Hard day at school?” Humming, Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the head rubs. “Was it Flash, again?”

 

Pulling back, Peter looked at his two lovers and squinted his eyes slightly. “You can’t kill him.”

 

“Hmm. Not even a little bit?”

 

At Peter’s stern look, Tony fake pouted a little bit. “C’mon, we want cuddles.” Dropping his backpack and Bucky’s jacket, toeing his shoes off, Peter took Tony’s hand, Bucky’s falling out of his hair into his open hand. Tony flopped down first, squirming into the edge of the couch, laying down. Bucky sat next, leaning in a seated position against the couch armrest, Tony laying his head on the man’s chest. Peter flopped down in between Bucky’s legs, facing away from the couch, head in his lap. Tony’s arm came to lay over his chest and he grabbed the calloused hand with his own, toying with the fingers. Not long after they settled, Bucky’s metal hand found it’s way into his hair, gently rubbing his scalp. Grabbing a blanket with his flesh hand, he brought it over the three, going up to Peter’s shoulder.

 

A few minutes passed and Bucky’s voice broke the domestic bliss.

 

“What was Flash doing this time?” The low voice asked, rumbling.

 

Moving his chin onto his boyfriend's thigh, Peter looked up at Bucky who was looking down at him with a curious expression. Tony was also looking at him, cheek squished against the metal-armed assassin’s chest. So handsome.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” At both older men’s stern gazes, Tony’s looking a lot less so due to the squished face, he relented with a sigh. “He was implying that I whore myself out for money and that I sucked you off for your jacket.” Immediately murderous looks came over both men.

 

A growl came from deep in Bucky’s chest and Tony moved his head so it wasn’t squished against his chest. “That isn’t true and you know it. We love you and nothing can change that. We all know that you would never, _never,_ whore yourself out for money.” Tony said genuinely. “Plus, I’m pretty sure you stole his jacket, anyhow.”

 

Smiling at Tony’s attempt at humor, he replied, “I know.” Turning his head once more, he settled down. The two older men shared a glance and decided to let it go for now. The three settled into peaceful domestic bliss, happy to be cuddling each other.

 

Flash could be dealt with later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also cross-posted on Tumblr (account name is the same)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
